Motorcycles and other similar vehicles traditionally are difficult to transport in the bed of a truck or transport vehicle. These vehicles have a high center of gravity and lack lateral stability, making them prone to shift or fall over, inflicting damage to one or more of the transported vehicles.
The most common methods of securing motorcycles or similar vehicles to a truck bed or other transport vehicle are by utilizing ropes or other tie-downs that are cumbersome, difficult to use, and must be completed by more than one user. Even when ropes, tie-downs, or other vehicle transport devices are not in use, those devices may occupy significant space in the transport vehicle rendering the transport vehicle ineffective at transporting or storing other objects.
Hence, there is a need for a device which enables one user to rapidly and easily secure one or more motorcycles or similar vehicles to the bed of a truck or the floor of a transport vehicle, but which does not occupy a large footprint, enabling the user to transport or store other objects without sacrificing space.